VeggieTales (German dub)
VeggieTales is the German dub of said show. The show was dubbed into German two times. The original dub was made during 1997-2004 for the VHS's and the first DVDs in Munich by FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH, and the second and current dub was made in Hamburg by M&E Studios for the later DVDs from 2006-2010. VeggieTales in the House later received a dub as VeggieTales: Im großen Haus in 2016 on Netflix. Voices Episodes *Wo ist Gott, wenn ich Angst habe? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Gott Möchte, Dass Ich Ihnen Vergebe!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Bist Du Mein Nachbar? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rack, Shack und Benny (original dub)/Drei Männer im Feuerofen (re-dub) (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David und der Riesengurke (original dub)/David und der Riesige Goliath (re-dub) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Spielzeug, das Weihnachten Rettete (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Larry-Boy! und die Lüge aus dem Weltraum! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josua und die Große Mauer! (original dub)/Das Abenteuer von Josua (re-dub) (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) *Larry-Boy und das Gerücht Unkraut (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *König George und die Ente (original dub)/Das Abenteuer von König David (re-dub) (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Das Mädchen, das Königin Wurde (original dub)/Das Abenteuer von Esther (re-dub) (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle die Freundlich Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Jonas: Ein VeggieTales Film (original dub)/Ein VeggieTales Abenteuer: Jonas (re-dub) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Stern der Weihnacht (The Star of Christmas) *Die Ballade von Kleiner Joe (original dub)/Das Abenteuer von Josef (re-dub) (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Ostergeschichte (An Easter Carol) *Ein Snoodles Geschichte (A Snoodle's Tale) *Der Sumo-Star (Sumo of the Opera) *Das Abenteuer von Ruth (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Der Herr der Bohnen (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes und das Goldene Maß (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *LarryBoy und der Böse Apfel (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Das Abenteuer von Gideon (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Das Abenteuer von Moses (Moe and the Big Exit) *Ein Veggietales Abenteuer: Drei heldenhafte Piraten (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *Eine Geschichte über Gruppenzwang (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Eine Geschichte über Selbstachtung (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Eine Geschichte über die Wahrheit sagen (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Eine Geschichte über Vertrauen (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Eine Geschichte über Dankbarkeit (Madame Blueberry) *Eine Geschichte über die Macht der Worte (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Eine Geschichte über Selbstsucht (King George and the Ducky) *Eine Geschichte über Mut (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Eine Geschichte über das Teilen (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Eine Geschichte über Standhaftigkeit (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Geschichte über Selbstwert (A Snoodle's Tale) *Eine Geschichte über Ausdauer (Sumo of the Opera) *Eine Geschichte über den Wert der Familie (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Eine Geschichte über den Umgang mit Fieslingen (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Eine Geschichte über deine Geschenke benutzen (Lord of the Beans) *Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Eine Geschichte über das Nein sagen (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Eine Geschichte über Zuversicht (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Eine Geschichte über Zuverlässigkeit (Moe and the Big Exit) Song Credits Rock on LarryBoy *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Rolf Stahlhofen (Wedge) & Hanjo Gäbler (background singers) Freut Euch (O Come, O Come, Emmanuel) *Artist: Florence Joy Gallery Drei Manner im Feureofen.png|Rack, Shack and Benny (re-dub) Das Abenteuer von Josua.png|Josh and the Big Wall! (re-dub) Das Abenteuer von Konig David.png|King George and the Ducky (re-dub) Das Abenteuer von Esther.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (re-dub) Stern der Weihnacht DVD.png|The Star of Christmas (re-dub) Das Abenteuer von Josef.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (re-dub) Der Sumo Star DVD.png|Sumo of the Opera Das Abenteuer von Ruth.png|Duke and the Great Pie War File:IMG_0555.jpg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush File:IMG_0554.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler S-l1000.jpg|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Das Abenteuer von Gideon.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Das Abenteuer von Moses.png|Moe and the Big Exit Drei Heldenhafte Piraten DVD.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (original cover) IMG_0598.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (reprint cover) Category:International Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales in the House